ninthrealmfandomcom-20200214-history
Jihnsiobir
Jihnsiobir most commonly goes by Jihn. She loves her city, but more importantly she loves the people of her city. Well, she loves some of the people in her city. Jihn is an incredibly important figure in the outer circle of The City. To the guard and the inner circle she is a notorious thief and seen as a plague upon the good people of The City. In the outer circle, she is considered a saviour to a significant amount of people. She has set up safe houses and supplied money and food to many of the people within The City, especially fellow tieflings and other demonic beings who are are subjugated within the society of the city. Jihn is a very passionate voice for equality, however because many of her means of supplying support are not legal, she has to keep her head down and out of social spheres. She knows the City like the back of her hand and is willing to give up everything she has for it. Personality Jihn can be a lot to handle. She is very confident in herself, and this can sometimes be off putting to others. She is stubborn, refusing to back down on anything, and even less likely to admit when she is wrong. She is violent, having no issues hurting or killing others. She has a temper, which means she is likely to lash out if pushed past her limits. She is passionate, which mixes with her stubornness to make her an increadible debater, if she cares about a subject she will argue with you until she runs out of air. He passion also makes her incredibly caring, she has an increadible urge to help and protect. She uses this as fuel for her mission of making The City a better place for sleepers and Tieflings. She knows when to be gentle and when to use force, but she can not always control her anger. When people she cares about are put in danger, she is a force to be reckoned with, and she has a LOT of people she cares about. Relationships: While Jihn is most certainly bisexual, she has had no sexual or romantic relationships on screen at this point. Doriel: Though Jihn has many friends in cannon, there is one main character she is closest to, this is Doriel. They knew each other long before the quest "A City", they worked closely with each other as Doriel's clinic runs on donations and accepts patients who do not have the money to pay. This meant Jihn brought people, and herself to him quite often, and helped keep the clinic operational. However, over the course of traveling with eachother for a significant amount of time with Caelan, the two became incredibly close. Some might define their relationships as queerplatonic. Jihn has seen many deaths in her lifetime, but Doriel's hit her harder than any other. '''Wilya: '''Wilya and Jihn have never seen eye to eye for obvious reasons. Wilya is the guard captain, and Jihn is an infamous thief. Before the events of "A City" Jihn had to keep a constant look out for Wilya. Wilya has always been the best at catching Jihn, they both know the city too well for their own good, and though Jihn is able to get out of any jail cell she is put in (at least within The City) Wilya really slowed her down and was a thorn in her side. Their relationship certainly did not improve over the course of traveling with Caelan. They bickered constantly about politics, ethics and law. In fact, they at one point refused to work with each other, and Caelan told Jihn to go home. However, after Caelan's death, Wilya and Jihn came to an understanding, and now so long as Jihn does not do anything too grievous, Wilya keeps a wide berth from her while she is on patrol, and keeps tabs on her and her group. History Jihn's history is not a complicated one. She grew up on the streets of The City, born to a Tiefling mother and a human father. As she grew older she learned how to hold her own on the streets, and her disposition made her a natural leader. By the time she was of age she was known as one of the best thieves in the city, and she was a very well known figure of both halves of the city. She is very demonic in appearance, this meant she felt the full brunt of anti-demon action and feeling within The City's walls. Her nature, and her status within the community made her the perfect person to become a quiet activist. She began creating a network, and became well known as someone to seek out if you were in trouble, or needed a place to sleep the night. She became a robin hood figure within the Sleeper community. She is still a practicing thief, and maintains safe houses throughout the outer circle. She is beginning to take a more active position, trying to bring about a movement within The City to overturn the oligarchy of human and celestial power. To change the power structure to benefit everyone. Basic character sheet Category:NPC's Category:The City